1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to zoom lens system, and more particularly, to a two-group zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As solid imaging devices such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) have recently been reduced in size while the number of pixels has been increased, the demand for high optical performance and compact size is also increasing regarding a lens system included in an imaging optical device such as a digital camera, a video camera or a surveillance camera including an imaging device.
As users of digital cameras and surveillance cameras are becoming more specialized and the number of users is increasing, the demand for imaging devices having high magnification and high optical performance is increasing. Accordingly, a zoom lens included in digital cameras or surveillance cameras is also required to have high performance, high magnification, a compact size, and be lightweight.